User talk:RansomTime
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Non-canon Kingdom Hearts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathgleaner (Talk) 12:13, August 11, 2010 :I can't really help. I'm only here to clean up vandalism on the wiki, if you'd like to become an administrator yourself in order to do something about pages like this, see this page RandomTime 12:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe We Have to Block Tiarron and Delete Tiarron's Million images, remember to Say Spam. Right? Mysterious X 01:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Block the Changer again. Hello, Randomtime. I, WikiMan, would like you to block The Changer for at least a month, for vandalism. Basic Info: The Changer was some twisted user who at first wanted to help me "evolve this wiki" back in February. He was then blocked for circa two weeks. Upon return, he started to imprint his twisted manners by vandalizing some talk pages and numerous articles, like these two articles (check their respective history. He then apologized because he was switching sides and turned against me. So, if this continues to happen, block this user -who betrayed me- for at least one month. If anything, contact me. Adios! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 19:55, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Short Message I see that you blocked the Changer. That'll keep him out. Thanks! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 14:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Two things. Hello, Randomtime. I actually want to request you two things: *To block or warn User:Tiarrón: his image-uploading rampage has a role in worsening the Idea Wiki a bit each time. *To answer me a question: how does a month actually lasts? Is it 30 or 31 days or so? If anything, reply to this post. Thanks! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I'm sorry - but I can't block or warn someone for that, because I'm not an admin at this wiki. I think it's 30 days -- RandomTime 20:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Bummer that you can't keep Tiarrón at bay right now. And thanks for the month ban¿¿'s duration. -wiki'man''' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 18:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, RT! Dear RansomTime/RandomTime. You could do at least something with Tiarrón. You know, most of this wiki hate him right? Teach this guy a lesson or two at least. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:43, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, I'm not an admin on this wiki, so I can't deal with it. Perhaps you, or someone else on the wiki might want to adopt the wiki -- RansomTime 20:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) It's gonna take a while... but yeah. I'll get to block Tiarrón for good. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 19:11, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Proof against Tiarrón. Hi. Here's the truth about a pic User:Tiarrón uploaded. He stole it from deviantArt. Still not enough? -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 19:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) : No - I can deal with wiki vandalism only. Copyright infringement is not vandalism. -- RansomTime 22:54, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Well then. Just to let you know. He still needs to go. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:24, April 28, 2013 (UTC)